A Complex Man
by believable-pen
Summary: A Tookalon Warrior comes through the Rift. Ianto is left at the Hub, and against Jack's orders, kills a second Warrior...
1. Chapter 1

**A Complex Man**

TWTWTW

It was dark in the underground car park and nothing stirred, save Ianto Jones. He'd gotten turned around out in the darkness and was no longer with Owen and Gwen. He moved amongst the cars, gun drawn, not knowing what might be lurking behind the next car. As he moved forward, a sound pierced the air, causing Ianto to drop his gun, covering his ears with both hands. He didn't stand a chance, unarmed as he now was, if anything were to attack him.

Falling to the ground, Ianto rolled onto his back, his hands clasped to his ears, as the sound kept getting louder and louder. He tried to get back up, to get his gun, but his eyes watered and the pain in his ears made him cry out in pain.

The rest of the team had moved to the building across from the car park. Gwen and Owen, Jack and Tosh. Each with gun in hand, searching for the Tookalon Warrior.

It was Owen who first heard the piercing screeches.

Ianto touched a finger to his ear piece, hoping to contact Jack, but he couldn't talk, no sound escaped his lips.

The rest of the team's ears were filled with the screeching.

Ianto couldn't stay awake any longer and passed out.

Jack and Tosh joined Owen and Gwen at the entrance to the car park.

"What the hell was that?" asked Owen.

"The Tookalon," answered Jack. "He's looking for a meal."

"Ianto!" breathed Tosh.

"Where is he? I thought he was with us ?" Owen spun around. "He must of gotten separated. Come on, we have to get to him first!"

As they entered the car park, Jack halted. "No! You need to stay out here. I'll go in alone."

"Jack, it's dangerous, you can't fight it on your own!"

"It'll kill you all, if it gets the chance. We're all just meat to him. It's best I go alone. I'll find Ianto, bring him out."

Gwen nodded. "Okay, hurry Jack!"

"Owen, go back to the SUV. Get your bag."

Owen nodded and ran off, gun still lifted, just in case

Jack turned to Gwen and Tosh. "I want you to stay here and wait for Owen. Stay out of sight and remain silent. If it hears you, it'll home in on you, understood?"

They both nodded.

"Jack, just go quickly!"

Jack disappeared into the underground car park, Webley drawn. He knew it was useless against the Tookalon, but he felt better carrying it. After a few minutes inside, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could just make out a prone form about 50 yards ahead to his left. "Ianto?"

Ianto didn't reply, he was unconscious, because of the sound which had now died away.

Jack approached Ianto, kneeing beside him. He put a finger to the pulse in his neck. "Ianto, can you hear me? It's Jack."

Ianto woke with a jerk, putting a hand on top of Jack's. "W-where is it?"

"I don't know," Jack answered, looking around. "We need to get out of here. Can you walk?"

Ianto nodded and stood up on shaky legs, with Jack's help. He retrieved his own gun from the ground were it had fallen.

"What possessed you to come in here on your own? I told you to stay with Owen and Gwen." Jack spoke in a whisper, but his words were not spoken in jest.

"I thought I heard something call my name, so I followed it in here. I'm sorry," he whispered back, just as hushed.

"It was in your head, that's how the Tookalon communicate."

"I didn't realise that when I heard it."

Jack sighed, then made a move towards the entrance. "Let's just get the hell out of here. I don't want either of us to be on the dinner menu tonight."

Ianto nodded and moved close to Jack, towards the entrance. When the screeching started again, Ianto fell against the older man.

Jack heard it to, but he had to get Ianto out of there. Moving fast, Jack scooped Ianto up into his arms and ran with him.

Ianto could feel Jack moving but he couldn't move himself the noise completely immobilised him.

Once outside, Jack laid Ianto down on the ground for Owen to look at him. "He's okay, it's the screeching."

Ianto started to stir, he couldn't hear the screeching anymore. He put a hand to his head. "H-how the hell do we s-stop that thing?"

"I need to read up on it. I can't remember off hand what stops it. We need to send it back."

"Why can't we just kill it?" asked Owen.

"Because it's death screams will bring more, that's why." answered Jack, helping Ianto to his feet. "We need to take it alive at all costs."

"Thanks." Ianto said. "I'll have a-a look in the archives when we get back, s-see if I can find anything on it."

"I know exactly where the file is, I put it there in 1956. That was the last time the Tookalon were here."

"Okay, I'll pull it when we get back." Ianto smiled his thanks.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Jack.

Owen cocked an eyebrow. "Hark at him."

Gwen smiled.

"I've been taken down by that screeching banshee twice. Let's not make it a third." Ianto told Owen.

They got back to the SUV. Jack drove them back to the Hub.

"What about that thing, Jack? People aren't safe with it around."

"It's late, Owen. Not many people around."

"It'll cut down on burglars," said Gwen, straight faced.

Ianto looked at her and smiled. He did enjoy Gwen's humour sometimes.

"Tell us about the last time it was here, Jack," said Tosh.

"It killed 14 people in one night. Ate most of them...bits anyway." He looked in the rear view mirror at Ianto. "It can hear a pin drop from 100 yards away."

"And apparently it communicates by telepathy.

"I heard it call my name." Ianto remarked.

"That's how it lures it's victims." Jack said, parking the SUV in Roald Dahl Plass.

"It would have been nice to know all that before we went hunting it," said Ianto, irritated.

Jack gave Ianto a look, and then they all entered the tourist office. Once inside the Captain went to the main computer and tapped in 'Tookalon'. He pulled up a picture.

Owen looked over his shoulder. "Ugly son-of-a-bitch ain't it?"

"I recognise it now, I've seen it in the archives."

"A face only a mother could love," remarked Gwen, laughing.

"Let's get serious people." said Jack, going up to his office. "We're going back out there tonight." He looked back. "Except you, Ianto. You can guide us from here."

"What? Why do I have to stay here?"

"Like you said," began Jack. "It's got you twice now. You're sensitive to it. Too sensitive for my liking. You stay here."

Ianto was going to argue again, but he could feel all their eyes on him. "Fine!" He stormed off to the archives.

"What's with him? I'd be happy if I was stayin' behind," said Owen.

Nobody said anything.

Ianto walked into the archives, annoyed. He knew Jack was doing this because of their relationship.

Jack tapped his coms. "Ianto? I know you can hear me, so just listen...this has nothing to do with us. Read the file and you'll know why. I can't risk loosing you, not now." Jack listened. "Ianto, please answer me."

Ianto didn't answer him. He had the file in front of him, reading up on the Tookalon. Reading the actual notes Jack had written all that time ago.

_'It can sense when you're near, it's hearing is that good. Lost 14 men, woman and children tonight. Torn apart like rag dolls. Have to stop it at all costs. Send it back to where it came from and stop others getting through the Rift. But how? Guns don't work, not ours, anyway. The Doctor could do it. Where is he when you need him? I can face it, as long as no one sees me. But we need to get it back to the Hub and transport it back to it's own planet. Russell died because he didn't take any notice of what I told him...do not go too close and keep quiet. Two things he was unable to do. It ripped his arm off and then toyed with him for the next three hours. The screams could be heard for two hours after he'd been taken. Can't let that happen again. Once you've heard it's screeches, you become more sensitive to it. The more you hear the more vulnerable you become...Caught it tonight. Took four dart guns and a keep net the size of a lorry, but we managed. Sent it back, thank God. Hope I never see it again. Captain Jack Harkness.'_

Ianto leaned back in his chair, he realized why Jack was doing it. He touched his coms. "I found the file, Jack."

Jack could hear the regret in Ianto's voice. "I can't risk you getting taken, I'm sorry. I need you here."

"I'll stay, see what I can find out and let you know."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Yan. We'll need all the help we can get."

"I'll do my best, sir."

"Yeah, I know you will."

They went quiet.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"I know it will….just look after the others okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Ianto...maybe we can go out for dinner tomorrow night."

"Get through this and we will talk about it."

Jack looked out of his office window. "Okay. See you when we get back...Love you."

"I love you, too. Come back in once piece. It's a bitch to clean your coat."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I will."

Ianto smiled at his laugh "Be safe."

"Always." Then he was gone.

Ianto sat for a moment, before he was up out of his seat and up at Tosh's desk tracking the monster

As they passed through the tourist office, Jack lagged behind, touching the keypad on the computer and running his fingers along the counter.

_'Foolish' _he thought and moved out onto the board walk.

The night was getting colder, as Jack drew his greatcoat around him, feeling the wind bite into him. The rest of the team were already seated in the SUV, waiting on Jack.

"Jack," asked Owen. "you okay?"

Getting into the car, Jack did up his seat belt and just nodded, before starting the engine and heading back into town.

Ianto was tracking the monster when it switched direction. "Jack, it's on the move."

"Okay. Keep me informed." Jack turned the next corner, parked the SUV and turned off the engine. "Better to be safe than sorry. We walk from here, guys."

"I'm not wearing the right boots!" Gwen groaned.

"Just pick your feet up and walk on tip toes," Jack suggested.

"Oh, right." Gwen was not amused.

"Tosh, you okay?"

"Fine, Jack."

"Ianto, what have you got for me?"

"It's heading towards the city centre, Jack. Hurry up!"

"We're on foot, now. Be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay," Ianto answered, then he frowned. "Jack, there are two of them now."

"You're kiddin', two? Wow, now we're in trouble." Jack thought for a moment. "Ianto, go to the armoury, get the biggest gun there and bring it to us. We're by the Gas Building."

"One's outside the tourist office, Jack." Ianto watched in horror on the CCTV monitor above Tosh's desk. He ran a hand through his hair.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. "What? We just came from there! Are you sure?"

"What?" asked Owen.

"There are two! Ones back at the Bay," Jack began to run back to the SUV. "Outside the tourist office! You guys track the other one!"

"It's heading toward the city centre, Jack."

"I'm positive, Jack," said Ianto after a few minutes. "I'm tracking it now."

"Okay. Whatever you do, don't go near the tourist office. Stay in the Hub. You'll be safe there. I'm about seven minutes away."

"Jack, you can't just leave them to fight the other one alone! I can distract this one from in the Hub. Get the other one and come back after."

Jack thought for a moment. "As long as you do as I said. Don't go outside."

"Okay," he muttered.

Jack 's brow furrowed. "Ianto? Please, don't try anything on your own. Wait for us to get there."

"I heard you the first time Jack"

There was strained silence and then. "Sorry. See you soon."

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll be fine….don't worry about me, Jack."

Jack half smiled. "Get that coffee machine of yours prepped."

Ianto chuckled. "Yep."

Ianto watched the monitor as the Tookalon walked up and down the board walk, touching as it went.

Running down to the firing range, Ianto picked up a pair of ear defenders, then headed for the locker room. Going into the bag he always kept in his locker, Ianto pulled out his iPod, and dashing back up to the main Hub. Looking at the monitor again, Ianto could see that the Tookalon had settled itself on the bench nearest the tourist office door. Putting the ear phones and ear defenders on, Ianto took a deep breath, turned up the volume on the iPod, got a gun from the armoury and headed toward the cog door.

'_Jack is gonna kill me!' _he thought

Going up the short corridor to the lift, Ianto stood inside and pressed the button. The lift door closed and it started to ascend. Once at the top, the doors opened and Ianto got out, walking the short distance to the secret door leading into the tourist office. Once inside, he took a few deep breaths before unlocking the outer door and stepping outside.

"Jesus, Owen was right. You are one ugly son-of-a-bitch!"

The Tookalon turned it's head and saw Ianto. It opened its mouth, but Ianto couldn't hear anything. He smiled to himself.

'_They're working!'_ he thought.

He raised the gun and took aim. The Tookalon stood, moving a step closer to the Welshman. Ianto pulled the trigger. Kept pulling the trigger until the alien was no longer standing in front of him. Opening his eyes - which he unknowingly shut when he started firing - Ianto looked around him and smiled. The smile didn't last long, when Ianto remembered what Jack had said about the death screech bringing other Tookalon Warriors through the Rift. He closed his eyes, lowered the gun and sighed.

'_Yep, Jack is gonna kill me!'_

TWTWTW

Jack and the other team members walked further into the city centre. The Tookalon still wasn't visible to them. Then they heard an awful sound, drifting on the night air.

Jack 's head whipped round to the direction the sound came from. "Ianto!"

Up ahead, they saw the Tookalon, it saw them but continued to move in the direction of the sound.

"We need to get back to the SUV and the Hub. Something tells me the other one is dead!"

"I thought Ianto was watching it!" said Owen, annoyed they had to run back to the car.

"So did I!" came the reply.

Ianto rushed back inside the tourist office and back down to the Hub. He hadn't hear the mournful cry, but if what Jack said was true, he knew the other alien and maybe more, were on their way.

He put the gun back in the armoury, returned to Tosh's workstation and took off the ear defenders and ear phones. He put on his coms and pressed it, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard.

"Jack…."

"Ianto! What happened?"

"Well, I….I went outside, and I…. ""Killed it…." finished Jack.

"Yes. Sorry."

"Too late for that now. You don't know what you've started, Ianto. I told you not to go outside. What part of that didn't you understand?"

"I understood, Jack, I just….wanted to help."

"Just keep me informed. We're on our way back," Ianto heard him sigh. "So's the other Tookalon."

Then the coms went quiet. After 5 minutes, Ianto couldn't stand the quiet any longer.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Yeah, I know."

Switching off his coms, Ianto sank into the seat and looked at the monitor. He could see the beeping on the screen as the Tookalon came closer. Further out, near the Penarth barrier, another beep came onto the screen. It was followed by two more, closer this time. Ianto wasn't sure if the team would make it back before the Bay was over run by grieving Tookalon Warriors.

"Jack, three more Tookalon in the Bay area. Come in via the secret lift."

"Will do."

"I'll put the coffee on, shall I?"

"There won't be much time for coffee." Jack replied, in a vexed tone.

'_God, what have I started?' _thought Ianto.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A Complex Man; Chapter 2**

TWTWTW

As the rest of the team entered the Hub via the secret lift, Jack glared down at Ianto. He didn't look at Jack, but bowed his head in shame.

"Get to the monitor," to Tosh. "check where they are. We need to contain them and fast." He walked over to the bank of computers.

"What can I do?" asked Ianto.

"Stay out of my way until this is over!"

"I thought I was helping." He followed Jack.

"No! You didn't think!" Jack spat back. "You just went ahead and did your own thing!" he looked away. "Now we have to face the consequences of your actions." Jack looked back at the computers, then back to the young man.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to say?"

Jack spun round. "Don't you_ dare_ roll your eyes at me! It won't work! I don't want you to do anything! Absolutely nothing. Go down to the archives. Read up on them again. Find something that might help us this time." He turned away. "And don't come back until you have."

Ianto lowered his eyes and then strode off towards the stairs.

"Give 'im a break, Jack." Owen told the older man.

"Do you have any idea what he's done?"

"Yep. Killed one, brought in loads," Owen shrugged. "He was only trying to help, Jack."

"I don't need _that_ kind of help!"

Owen held up his hands in mock surrender and backed away. "Okay, okay. Keep your braces on!"

Jack shook his head. "Tosh, bring up the Bay. I wanna see where they are."Tosh switched on the large monitor.

Two Tookalon Warriors were approaching the tourist office. They looked huge in comparison to the office door. Another Warrior was approaching from the direction of Harry Ramsdon's Fish Restaurant.

"We need to contain this, and fast." Jack touched his ear piece. "Ianto, look at that file again. I need some suggestions and fast."

"Just getting to the door now."

"Fine." Jack sighed again. "Let me know when you find anything."

"I will."

"Gwen, keep an eye on the surrounding area. Millennium Centre. Bay area. Car park. Let me know if anyone appears."

Gwen nodded.

"And me?" asked Owen.

"Be ready, in case we do find someone."

"According to your notes," came a low voice in Jack's ear piece, "we need large keep nets and a lorry," said Ianto. "I don't think we'll find them around here."

Jack tutted. "Anything else?"

"Electricity….they aren't too keen on it."

"Yeah, I remember. One tried to chew through a cable. Went crazy when it zapped him." Jack allowed himself a brief smile. "Keep looking."

"Okay."

Ianto looked at the door, then started to walk towards it. He knew there were power cables just inside their under ground car park. Really long cables for use in the Hub. If he could get a car out there and get the cables outside, too, near the Tookalon…. Jack would never go for it. _Then why tell him?_ thought Ianto. _Just do it. Make up for the shit poor events of earlier _

Moving up to the car park, Ianto looked around for the power cables. They were on a reel. He'd be able to put it in the boot and run it outside. But would the Tookalon fall for it? They had too. Ianto was determined to get back into his lovers good books by morning, without promises of sex.

Making sure that one end was plugged into the power source, Ianto opened the boot and lifted the reel into it. It was heavy, but he managed. Getting into the car, he took out his key ring and picked the key for this car. Putting it in the ignition, he turned it, shifter gears and headed up the ramp towards the exit by the tourist office.

"Here goes nothing," he said, stopping the car feet away from the two Tookalon and, jumping quickly out of the car, depositing the reel on the board walk. As he went to get back into the car, he was knocked sideways by a rubbish bin, thrown by one of the Warriors. He lay there, stunned. He tried not to move, even though he was in pain, hoping the Warriors would think he was dead.

"Jack!" shouted Tosh.

"What?"

"Ianto's outside!"

Jack looked at the monitor. "No!" He thumped the desk. "Not again!"

Ianto laid still the pain overtaking him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Complex Man; Chapter 3**

TWTWTW

Running through the cog door, closely followed by Owen and Gwen, Jack entered the lift and pushed the button to close the door.

"Come on, come on!"

Gwen looked at Owen.

"Take it easy, Jack." Gwen offered.

"What the hell is Ianto playing at? Does he think _he's_ immortal? Well, he's not!" spat Jack, as the lift door finally closed. He shook his head. "He'll be grounded for a week!"

Gwen tittered, making Jack frown. "He's not a boy, Jack."

"Isn't he?"

"You'll be drinkin' decaf if you make him stay in the Hub for a week," offered Owen.

"We'll see!"

Once the lift door had opened again, Jack ran to the secret door, through to the tourist office and stood by the main entrance. Only having a small circular window in the door, Jack couldn't see out clearly.

"Tosh, what's goin' on? Is Ianto moving? Are they near him?"

"Ianto's isn't moving and the Tookalon seem more interested in the cable right now than Ianto, Jack." The Japanese woman told him.

"Good, let's hope it stays that way." Jack turned to Owen. "I'm going out to get him. Cover me."

Owen nodded, holding his gun in both hands.

"Jack," began Gwen. "be careful."

Jack unlocked the door quietly and stepped outside. Ianto was perhaps 15 feet from him.

"Ianto? Ianto?" Jack closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. "If you can hear me, I'm gonna try and get to you, okay?"

"I think….my arm….is broken."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief on hearing that. "Okay. Lie still." Jack kept his eye on the Tookalon. "Can you maybe crawl a little toward me?"

"You just said….for me to stay still! Make your mind up, Jack!"

"Ianto, just try to move toward me!"

"I'll try."

Ianto moved onto his good side, pushing slowly with his legs.

"Good. Keep coming."

One of the Tookalon spied movement from Ianto and moved closer to him.

"Stop!"

Ianto sighed.

The Tookalon sniffed the air.

"Oh," said Jack. "I think it can smell me!"

"I knew those 51st century pheromones would get you in trouble one day."

Jack couldn't help but smile at Ianto's humour. "All the time, Ianto. All the time. Just lie still!"

"Lying still."

There was silence for a few minutes, then….

"I'm really sorry, about shooting that Tookalon. I….just got a bit carried away."

Jack sighed. "We'll get through this. We always do."

"How, Jack?"

"We'll figure that out once we get you back down in the Hub and that arm of yours is seen to by Owen."

Ianto closed his eyes. "I bet he's having a good laugh at my expense."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

Owen was listening from the safety of the tourist office. "Jack, do you want me out there to help?" asked the medic.

"No, Owen. I think I can manage." Jack looked down at Ianto. "I'm gonna try and distract them with the cable. You try and get to me, okay?"

Ianto was quiet.

"Ianto, okay?"

"Yes….yes, okay."

"Stay with me now. Just a while longer."

Ianto began the laugh.

"What?"

"I was just thinking….those things are so intelligent, yet they bite through electrical cables."

"Curiosity gets the better of all creatures, Ianto."

Ianto began to edge towards Jack an inch at a time, while the immortal one picked up the cable and threw it at the nearest Tookalon Warrior.

"Now!"

Getting to his feet, Ianto bolted towards Jack, almost knocking him over. Owen opened the tourist office door and they both fell through it to safety. The Tookalon Warriors were sniffing and gnawing at the cable. There was a loud bang and a flash of light, as the first Warrior felt a surge of electricity go through it. It howled, dropping the cable, but stayed where it was, just looking.

Helping Ianto to stand, Jack and the others went back down into the Hub. Owen took Ianto straight to the autopsy bay to see how bad his arm was.

"You're bloody lucky, Tea Boy. It isn't broken, just badly bruised." Owen put Ianto's arm in a sling, just to be on the safe side. "Keep this on for the rest of the day."

Ianto nodded, slipping off the autopsy table and going up to sit on the battered old couch.

Jack looked at the CCTV cameras outside the tourist office. There were now four Tookalon Warriors stood around the cable. Another one picked it up, biting into it. Sparks flew as the Warrior howled in pain, dropping the cable and making the other three Warriors scatter.

"Score one for Tea Boy," said Owen, stepping alongside Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "For now. They'll be back. And when they do, we need to be ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Complex Man; Chapter 4**

TWTWTW

Ianto heard the last words that Jack spoke, over and over in his head.

'…_.we need to be ready….we need to be ready….we need….to be….ready…_

"Ianto,? Oi, Tea boy!" said Owen, giving Ianto a quick poke to his good arm. "I asked how your arm felt, now it's in a sling."

"Oh, er, fine. Thanks."

Owen shook his head. "You better smarten up, mate. Jack is not pleased with you right now."

Ianto gave Owen a weak smile. "Yeah, I know."

"It'll be light in four hours and we still haven't found out how we can send those buggers back!"

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't shot it…."

Owen watched as Ianto moved towards the stairs.

TWTWTW

The Tookalon had dispersed, but Jack knew from experience, that they would soon return. They always did.

They had latched onto Ianto's mind in the car park and they knew exactly where he was.

Having his arm in a sling hampered the Welshman, so, going down to the archives, he removed it.

Owen knew he would '_Too impatient_' the medic thought.

Once in the archives, Ianto switched on his own personal laptop and put in 'TOOKALON WARRIOR' in the search engine. Having downloaded data from the mainframe in the Hub, Ianto was able to check as if using the Torchwood computer without anyone knowing. A picture, description and Planet location popped onto the screen. Picking up his PDA, Ianto began to punch in data. He looked back at the laptop and put in 'WEAKNESSES'. Thinking nothing would come up. Ianto was surprise to read what did appear. As he read through, he picked up one anomaly.

"Why hadn't Jack seen this before?" he said aloud. "Salt! They _hate_ salt!"

Without turning of his laptop, Ianto rushed back up to the main Hub, looking for Jack. He found him in his office, with Gwen and Owen.

As Ianto entered the office, they all looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"We….need to get you out of here. Somewhere safer."

"What! Why?"

Jack stood, rounded the desk and stood between Gwen and Owen. "They connected with you, twice. They're here at the Bay, because of you, and they won't leave until they find you!"

"So, moving me will help how, exactly?"

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult. "If we move you…." began Jack.

"They'll follow!" Interrupted Ianto. "So what's the point?"

"The point is…."

"No!"

"Damnit, Ianto! Will you please stop interrupting me!"

"Salt," said the Welshman. "They _hate_ salt!"

Gwen looked at Jack.

"So," Jack joked. "we break into Tesco and steal all their salt?"

Ianto smiled.

"Will it kill them?" asked Owen.

Ianto shook his head. "No, but it might make them think twice about staying on Earth."

Jack began to smile, seeing the bigger picture for the first time. "Hop to it, Ianto. We're going early bird shopping!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A Complex Man; Chapter 5**

TWTWTW

Leaving by the tourist office entrance, Jack and Ianto made their way up to Tesco a few hundred yards away.

"I hope this works," said Jack, eyeing Ianto. "Or you move to a safe place. Maybe back to London for a while." He read the look of defiance on the younger man's face. "That's an order."

Ianto didn't look at Jack, he just nodded.

"Tosh," said Jack, as they reached the supermarket, "turn off the alarm to the store. Don't want anyone coming to investigate."

"Will do."

Jack looked at Ianto. "How's the arm?"

"It's….fine."

"Alarms are off, Jack."

"Thanks Tosh. We're goin' in."

Once inside they grabbed a handful of carrier bags and went to the aisle where the salt was. They packed as much salt as they could carry, relocked the store and headed back to the tourist office. Before going back inside, Jack spread the salt from the stairs leading to the boardwalk right up to the tourist office door.

"That should burn them, or whatever it does."

Ianto watched from the safety of the office. Jack insisted.

"Tosh, have you turned the alarms back on?"

"Done," came the reply.

Putting all the empty packets back in the carrier bags, Jack placed them behind the counter and pushed Ianto back through the secret door and down to the Hub.

Before they got back to the cog door, Ianto turned to confront Jack. "Jack, will you please stop it!"

"I just wanna keep you safe."

"I will be…I am!" He sighed. "They can't get down here." He frowned stepping through the cog door. "There's salt up there." He went over to the coffee machine. "Please, just lighten up!"

Owen raised an eyebrow. "He's got a point, Jack. All we can do now is wait. See if it works. He'll be fine here."

Jack shot Owen such a look.

"Oi, Harkness, watch it! You might be shaggin' Tea Boy, but he's old enough to take care of himself."

Ianto grinned.

Jack wasn't so sure, but didn't voice his opinion. He just stared after Ianto.

"Jack," called Tosh. "They're on their way back."

"Where are they now? Bring it up on the monitor, Tosh."

"They're up by the Welsh Ring. Should be here any minute."

Ianto walked back from the kitchen, after putting the coffee maichine on. "I hope it works." He stole a sideways glance at Jack.

Jack just looked at him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know this is all my fault. I….just wanted to help." Ianto walked back to the kitchen and made the coffee, taking a tray of cups to the low coffee table, he seated himself on the couch.

Owen looked at Jack and inclined his head towards Ianto, mouthing '_Go talk to hi_m'

Jack frowned, but conceded, walking over to the couch and sitting beside his lover. "I know you thought you were helping. I know that. But sometimes you just need to listen to what I say." Jack placed a hand on the younger man's arm. "Nobody blames you, okay?"

Ianto wasn't convinced, but nodded anyway.

"We just have to hope and pray this works, cos they'll call for more and then we won't stand a chance in hadise of getting rid of them all."

"There are six of them, just approaching the salt," Tosh informed them.

"They called for more!" whispered Ianto.

"They've stopped!"

"Shit!" exclaimed Owen.

"Wait, ones moving forward. They seem to be following it."

"Come on, come on," muttered Owen.

Ianto closed his eyes and made a secret wish.

"They've made a line and are all moving forward!"

"Fingers crossed," said Gwen, taking hold of Owen's hand.

"No! They've stopped again!" cried out Tosh.

"I need the men's room," said Ianto, getting up.

Jack gave him a weak smile, watching him leave.

Ianto went passed the men's room and down to the garage. Going out through the main entrance, he made his way to the 'Salt Kitchen' restaurant, where he got inside, setting off the alarm and proceeded through to the kitchen. Finding what he was after, Ianto made his way to the area above the tourist office, where he proceeded to throw handfuls of salt at the Warriors. In their panic to get away from it, they stepped onto the generous layer already on the boardwalk and began to howl in pain.

"An alarm just went off in 'Salt Kitchen'!" said Tosh.

"Scan the area," Jack told her, getting off the couch and going to the monitor above her desk.

Tosh moved the CCTV cameras until they picked up Ianto Jones.

"Damn! Ianto!"

"He must have broken into 'Salt Kitchen'!"

"It's working! Look!" said Gwen.

They watched as Ianto continued to rain salt down on them and they howled in pain, as one by one they began to disappear into the sky. A portal opened and they drifted back through the Rift.

"He did it!" said Owen, slapping Jack on the back.

Jack sighed. "Yeah."

"There's a police car on it's way," said Tosh.

Jack touched his comslink. "Ianto, get back in here. The police are on their way."

"Thanks, Jack."

As Ianto started for the garage, the heavens opened.

"It's raining," said Ianto. "It'll wash the salt away. No questions there then."

As Ianto entered the main Hub, Jack approached him, a solemn look on his face.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Ianto Jones. You are _so_ complex. You do the darndest things." He broke into a smile. "And sometimes, they work."

"You're not mad at me then?"

"Hell yeah, I'm mad at you….but, not for long."

He pulled Ianto into a hug, kissing the side of his head.

"Er, Jack, not here, okay." Ianto pulled away, smiling at his colleagues.

They all laughed.

"Just time enough for everyone to go home, catch a few hours sleep and get back here for, oh, 9.30am."

Gwen, Tosh and Owen headed for the cog door, without another word.

"Coffee?" asked Ianto.

Jack screwed his nose up. "It's cold!"

"I'll….make another pot."

"Mmm, definitely," answered Jack, putting his arm around his Welshman's waist. "In bed?"

"Jack, you're incorrigible!" Ianto smiled, giving his lover a kiss on the lips. "I like that."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"No!"

_**FIN**_


End file.
